iRun Away
by RainingBlackLace
Summary: I've hid my secret from everyone for the purpose of their safety, even if it killed me. Until now. I left her laying on the floor as I ran out into the street. I was leaving in search of a better life and that they would   be willing to help me find it.
1. Chapter 1

iRun Away

Sam's POV

The stench of stale beer and alcohol filled my nose as I walked through the door. Carefully, I closed the door, trying not to wake the sleeping monster. I stepped over Pam Puckett, my mother. I examined my torturer. A glass bottle in one hand and her purse in the other. Streaks of makeup were caked on her face. She wore only one shoe and her almost childlike, overly fancy dress was torn on one side. A faux fur scarf lay across her back. Plastic jewelry wrapped around her wrist and neck thickly. I checked her purse.

No money. Again. That means I don't have food. Again. People always wonder why I eat so much. It's because I never get food at home. All the money is spent on alcohol or it's gambled away. I barely scrounge up enough money to pay the bills. That's why I'm always late, I have four part time jobs. The reason I quit the job at the chili place that one time is I had to keep my cover up. I wouldn't let anyone know I work because I couldn't let anyone know what happened at home. Eventually someone would think something was going on. I mean, I am Sam Puckett. I'm known for laziness. Except, the only reason I sleep so much is because I stay up all night trying to control my freak show of a mother. I got up and waded through the piles of junk, towards my room.

"Wait."said a slurred voice. I turned around. My mother struggled to get up and then staggered after me. "Look at the mess you made!" Mom said, pointing to the is great. Mom is going to have a drunken rampage! She tried to slap me, but I grabbed her hand. The reason I'm so strong is everyday I have to fight my mom for survival. She raised the bottle in her left hand and smashed it against my shoulder. The broken glass cut into my skin and searing hot pain shot through my arm. Blood stained my blue shirt leaving a nasty purple stain. Another scar to add to the collection. This would be the second biggest one probably. My mother screamed and punched me. Pain coursed through my face. I knew it would be a black eye.

Another thing to lie about to Carly and Freddie. My mom threw another punch but I grabbed her arm and flipped her. A sickening crunch reached my ears as she hit the floor. Mom was out cold. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, so I guessed it was broken.

I knew what had to be done. I hated to do this to my mom but I wouldn't be tortured anymore. I ran to my room and grabbed my backpack and stuffed my laptop, photo album, and a few sets of clothing into it.

Then I walked past my unconscious mom, back outside, into the cold bitter night air of Seattle. This was it, I was finally leaving that wretched woman. I looked around for anybody, didn't see a soul, and started running. I ran down the pavement, avoiding the dark alleys. The snow flakes were falling heavily and quickly coated me in a thin layer of white. I knew where I was going. I didn't care if it was three in the morning, or if they were asleep. I wanted someone who cared about me. I kept running, passing hobos and streetlights. My arm hurt like heck but it could be bandaged. I would finally tell them about my mom and everything she had done. A tear streaked down my face as I remembered the first time i had seen her drunk.

Flashback:

"Mommy!"said a young Sam, running through the door to her mom. Back then, she didn't know the meaning of drunk, addicted, or alcoholic. She hugged the older woman's knees, unaware of the danger she was in.

"Get away from me you little freak!" said Pam, kicking her six year old daughter into the wall. Sam cowered in the corner crying her heart out. The woman who loved her, that woman had just flung her through the drywall of their house. Dust swirled around her bruised figure, only adding to the feeling of pain that coursed through her.

End Flashback:

I cried as I ran as if I was six again and the pain was still fresh. That's when Mom became an addict and when I became Sam Puckett. If I hadn't lived with Mom and gone to boarding school with Melanie when I had the chance, I would probably be exactly like Melanie.

Melanie never knew Mom was a drunk. I hid it from her all these years. I paid for her boarding school tuition with my college savings. She was the one person I was determined to protect from the truth that our mother was a monster. Melanie was fragile and to young to be broken. She had a bright future and I was going to make sure she got what she deserved. Hating her was just part of my charade. One day, maybe, we could be like normal sisters.

I reached my destination, Bushwell Plaza. I burst through the doors and ran to the elevator. Lucky for me, Lewbert was crashed in his chair, snoring. I stepped in and pushed the floor number.

As the doors closed I sank to the floor, clutching my wounded arm. My eye had already swelled over. I gently traced the places where the glass had cut my arm and sleeve. I winced when I found a piece of glass still lodged in my arm. Expertly, I worked it out of my arm with little to no pain. This wasn't the first bottle that had been smashed on me.

The elevator dinged and I stuck the glass in my pocket. I struggled to my feet, the walked down the familiar hallway. I walked up to the door, turned the knob, and pushed. The door opened, but only so far. The safety chain barred my way. I grabbed the chain and pulled down hard. It snapped into and I walked into the living room. As quietly as possible I ran to my best friend's bedroom. I opened the door and snuck in. A sleeping figure lay in the bed. Slowly I reached out a finger and jabbed the body hard.

The figure, black against the moonlight, sat up, rubbed their eyes, and said "Sam? What are you doing here? It's 3:30 a.m!"

**The person in bed might not be who you think it is! I might have a little trouble trying to write this story and iLove the Rain, but I'll try to do it for you guys! Please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Never in my life had I been so happy to here the voice of Freddie Benson! I wrapped my good arm around him and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Morning nub."I said as my voice cracked. I sat down on the bed next to him and dropped my backpack on the floor.

"Why are you here and what do you with me? He asked as he flipped on the lights.

"I've been keeping secrets and I think it about time I come clean." I said starting to sniffle. Freddie's expression softened a little. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair while I cried. Between sobs I told everything that I had hid from Carly and him. He listened to me with full understanding and handed me anti-bacterial tissues when I needed them. For a guy rudely awakened at 3:30 in the morning, he was being really understanding. Freddie looked pretty shocked at some of the things I told him, but this probably put in a lot of missing puzzle pieces. I told him everything from the first time Mom was drunk to the present.

"Sam, look at your arm." he said. By now the entire sleeve was stained purple and their were little pools of blood on Freddie's Galaxy Wars comforter.

"Sorry about your nerd blanket."I said.

Freddie frowned and said "Sam, I'm more concerned about your loss of blood than my bed. If you'll let me, I'll bandage it for you."

"Sure, Fredork. Mama likes being pampered." I said, acting as though I hadn't just made a huge life changing confession.

"Take off your shirt." said Freddie as he grabbed a roll of gauze and other medical stuff from his dresser.

"Whoa! Mama didn't mean that kind of pampering!" I said in shock and confusion.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Freddie said as his face turned a bright shade of red. "I gotta be able to get to your arm!"

"Oh. Okay."I said. I took my shirt off and threw it across the room. It landed on a statue of some dude from Galaxy Wars.

I was glad to be wearing a good bra today because one with barbecue stains would have been embarrassing. This was actually my favorite one. It was striped and purple. Freddie sat back down on the bed. I suddenly realized he was only wearing his boxers. Freddie was pretty muscular for a nub. A six pack and biceps were just something I didn't picture when I thought of Freddie. I reached out and pinched his tummy.

"Ow! What was that for?" Freddie exclaimed.

I giggled and said "I wanted to see if they were real, but I'm still not convinced." Freddie frowned and lifted my arm. He slid a towel under it, the poured some cold liquid from a brown plastic bottle on my shoulder. My cut started fizzing!

"What did you do to me?" I shrieked. It didn't hurt but still wouldn't you worry if you started foaming?

"Don't worry! It's just some medicine to clean the cuts." he told me.

"By the way, where is Crazy? I figured she would have woken up with all the talking we've been doing."

"Mom's working the night shift at the hospital this week."Freddie said, "Anymore she's either obsessively taking care of me or at the hospital. Sometimes she works at the ER during the school year. Her life is based on medical treatments. It's all Mom does." Freddie's face looked a little sad.

I stared at him for a moment. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how alike we were. We're who we are because of our moms. Freddie was a dork because tech stuff only thing his overly protective mom would let him do. He could have been a cool guy if it weren't for the limits and rules he was forced to live with.

Freddie picked up some tweezers and leaned over me. I snatched the tweezers from him.

"Sam give me those! I need to get the glass out of your arm!" he said, trying to grab the item I held just out of his reach.

"No! I'm the only person who digs glass out of my skin!"I screamed. No nub was jabbing me with a pair of tiny tongs!

"You're inexperienced with proper glass removal!"he yelled back. This statement made me furious for an unknown reason. Using my good arm, I swiftly pulled Freddie into a headlock.

"Do you really think I'm inexperienced?" I whispered in a cold voice, "I was thrown through a second story window when I was eight. I broke my arm and leg and nearly bled to death, but I still didn't go to the hospital. No, I took care of myself. My right arm has never been quite the same since then." I pulled him tighter. He began to claw at my arm.

"I've been torture, beaten, and hurt all my life and I never showed it. How's that for inexperienced?" I said dropping him. Freddie collapsed in a heap on the floor, gasping for air, while I tried to work the glass out of my skin.

When he finally caught his breath, he said "Look Sam, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I lost control and nearly choked you...again."I said feeling a little ashamed.

Fredward gave me the classic "Freddie Benson Smile"and said " I think you deserve to choke someone after the day you've had."

Freddie's POV

I got up and laid down next to Sam, still rubbing my neck. If you ever been choked by Sam, you know what the Jaws of Life feel like.

"Will you let me pick out the glass now?" I asked taking the tweezers from her.

Sam sighed and gave in. "Fine." she groaned, "Just be careful."

Sam closed her eyes and pretty soon was snoring. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. Her blonde curls were spread out over my pillows. This was the first time I had ever seen Sam perfectly still. I looked at her skin carefully. Faded scars thickly covered the left side of her rib cage and her arms. Little bruises covered her everywhere. Her bandage was already bloody and sacrlet.

'Oh Sam, why did you keep all this a secret?' I thought to myself.

As it turned out, Sam had done a fantastic job at cleaning her cut, so I ended up finishing early. I put all the equipment away, then I wrapped her cut in gauss covered in medical cream.

I turned out the light and laid back down with Sam. She shivered a little in her sleep and curled into ball. I pulled the blankets over her and I. Sam cuddled up next to me and wiggled her good arm around my neck. The smell of citrus fruits and bacon wrapped around my brain, forcing me to snuggle in closer and breathe in even more deeply. I didn't know what was happening, but I was strangely enjoying this part.

Streaks of moonlight poured in through my frosty window. I kissed Sam's forehead and swore I saw her smiling. No smugness or spite, just a genuine smile. I just laid there, memorizing this moment, until it was permanently etched in my mind. I closed my eyes and felt tired. I fell asleep within minutes

**Did anyone expect it to be Freddie? What did you think? Any ideas for the next chapters? Please review! :D**


End file.
